Love from a Twin
by 1Haruhi-Fujioka1
Summary: This is pure HaruHika so go away if you dont like it, I have decided that there is going to be a yaoi couple in here guess who it is.. TamakixKaoru :OO it just flew into my head so ya.. It ish rated T for teen because of kissy scenes. Chapter 2 coming soo


Ouran High School Host Club

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I luffles the manga and anime but I do not own it okies? Okies : It ish rated T for teen for later chapters NO LEMON. Pure HikaHaru. For all TamaHaru fans I love that ship to I will start one with them too. There is some Linkin Park lyrics in here, but I do not own linkin park, I do not own the song. ENJOYY!!**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

Chapter one

**NYUUU**

"Hikaru, Kaoru, where are you taking me." Haruhi said while being dragged across campus. _Sometimes I just want to dump tea all over their heads..._

"Why the best place to eat ootoro in town!" Kaoru said with excitement.

_Ootoro...mmm No wait… today dad has to go to the doctor today and I have to take him…but ootoro… oh maybe just a little bit. _

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by Hikaru saying "Haruhi it would be much easier to take you if you weren't laying down…" Apparently Haruhi had wandered into her thoughts so much she forgot to walk…

"Sorry Hikaru and Kaoru but my dad has to go to the doctor today and I have to take him... Maybe later…" Haruhi said with a little disappointment... I MEAN ITS OOTORO!! COME ON ITS GOOD

Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other and say in unison "Can we come with you?"

Before Haruhi could reply she was being dragged toward a silver hummer. "Wait what… uggh fine I guess..." _This is so typical of them..._

They hopped in and drove to Haruhi's apartment.

--

Meanwhile, Kyouya and Tamaki were handling some 'serious' business.

"CHECKMATE!" Kyouya said excitedly…NOT.

"Ahh that's the third game I have lost but how? HOWW??" Tamaki said angrily.

"Well maybe it's because you suck…" Kyouya said boringly.

"This is the most boring free day on campus ever…" Tamaki said examining the checkerboard.

"I think I will go find Haruhi she always makes me happy." said Tamaki smiling at his brilliant idea.

"According to my calculations she isn't here…" Kyouya said softly typing on his laptop.

Tamaki turns and looks at Kyouya. "And how do you know that?" Tamaki said.

Kyouya points toward the window. Tamaki runs to it smashing his face into the glass, spotting the silver hummer pulling away with Haruhi in it.

"Who the hell is Haruhi going with?" Tamaki yelled. Enraged.

Kyouya looks at Tamaki saying "I believe that is the twin's hummer…"

Before Kyouya could give more details on where they were going Tamaki was shoving past the people in the hall saying, "Don't worry Haruhi I will come rescue you!"

"Idiot, he doesn't even know where he is going…" Kyouya says, and then continues typing on his laptop.

--

Hikaru looks over at Haruhi and smiles. "So how about after your dads check up, we drop him off, and then go to the best ootoro place EVER!!"

Haruhi says sarcastically "Sure I don't have anything important to do today since tomorrow is the FINALS!!"

Kaoru and Hikaru say in unison…again "Fantastic then we won't have to leave at an early time!"

_Sometimes I wonder what happened to them when they were babies…_

The hummer pulled up near Haruhi's apartment and then Haruhi opened the door and slipped out, then started up the sidewalk, not noticing the twins following her up the steps to her door.

"Dad time to go to the doctor." Haruhi said pushing open the door. Hikaru and Kaoru slowly walk behind her. Haruhi turns around and says "You aren't very good at being quiet." smiles then adds "I have to go change, be right back. Kaoru could you get my dad into the hummer…" Kaoru nods and escorts her dad out the door. Hikaru says softy "I'll just wait here…"

Haruhi smiles and walks into her room to change.

While Hikaru waits he happens to notice Haruhi's child pictures, and smiles.

After about two minutes Haruhi walks out in a blue polo, khaki capris, and cork sandals.

Hikaru blushes a bit and says "Kaoru and your dad is waiting lets go." Hikaru and Haruhi walk out the door and down the stairs toward the hummer.

At the same time Tamaki tries to contact Haruhi for the 17th time. "Haruhi why are you neglecting me!! WHY HARUHI?"

DING A LING A LING DING A LING A LING DING A LING A LING

Hello you have reached Haruhi Fujioka, I am not here right now, please leave a message after the beep. BBEEEEEP

"Haruhi are you okay? Where are you CALL DAD NOW!!"

While Tamaki struggles to get a hold of Haruhi, the twins escort her through the doors of the hospital.

"Haruhi how long will the check-up take?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not sure; it depends on how many people there are here today…" Haruhi said, picking up a magazine.

Hikaru and Kaoru smile devilishly and sit on either side of Haruhi, and then they both lean into her.

"Haruhi, what are you reading?" said Kaoru, as they both slide in closer to her.

She smooshes both of their faces out of her way. "Martha Stewart Living"

The twins shrug and lean over her once more.

"Where did you get the magazines?"

Haruhi points to a magazine stand and Kaoru walks over and searches for a magazine, leaving Hikaru with Haruhi.

Haruhi glances over at Hikaru and sees his face extremely close to hers. Then smiles and says "Hikaru you are blocking my light". Hikaru laughs and says "But it is sooo interesting."

Haruhi can't help but smile then hears the nurse say "Ranka-sama, we're ready for you."

Ranka walks with the nurse, leaving the twins and Haruhi alone...

Kaoru walks back with a magazine on sports.

"I'm thirsty do you all want to go down to the Starbucks right around the corner?" said Hikaru.

Haruhi finishes her paragraph on how to make enchiladas and looks up at Kaoru, then Hikaru. "Fine with me, but lets get it to go..."

Kaoru smiles, and nods, and then says "Coffee sounds real good…"

Hikaru stands up, then helps Haruhi and Kaoru up and walks out the exit.

As the group walks down the street Haruhi spots a 'Farmers Market'. "Hmm…" said Haruhi. _Hmm I wonder if the Honey crisp apples have come in yet…_ Kaoru and Hikaru lock arms with Haruhi and they start skipping rapidly towards the Starbucks. "ACCCKK" Haruhi said.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi and laughed. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and they smiled evilly.

Kaoru and Hikaru swung Haruhi backwards then forward really hard causing her feet to fly up. Kaoru and Hikaru quickly put their hands under her knees, causing them to carry her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Haruhi screamed.

Kaoru said "What do you mean Haruhi?"

Kaoru: _Man she is really light… she needs to put on a few pounds…_

"Why do you have me up in the air?" Haruhi said.

Kaoru tossed her over in Hikaru's arms.

Hikaru smiled and let her down. "We aren't carrying you?"

Haruhi gave them the evil stare and said "Oh never mind, you guys are such troublemakers…"

30 seconds later the group reached the Starbucks, at the same time Tamaki was just about to go there

--

Tamaki:_ Those evil twins must have thrown her cell phone away!_

"I need a drink" Tamaki said tiredly. He spots a Starbucks just around the corner and turns into the parking lot.

"Coffee just what I need…" Tamaki said slightly smiling.

All of his tiredness goes away when he sees two red heads and a brunette going into the Starbucks.

"HARUHI!!" Tamaki screamed dashing out of the car.

Tamaki runs toward the door and doesn't bother opening it, causing him to run into the glass.

"Owww" Tamaki said. All the customers turned around and looked at Tamaki.

Tamaki then opens the door and glomps the brunette.

"Ahh! Toshiro get this pervert off of me!!"

_Toshiro?_ The red head pummels Tamaki to the ground and says "No one _touches_ my sister!"

DING DING DING

Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru, walk in to Starbucks ready to order when they see a little blonde man under a big, buff, red head.

"Hikaru, Kaoru maybe we should go somewhere else…" Haruhi said a little spooked. I mean, it's not everyday you see and big 200 pound man tackle a little person.

"HMMMHMMSHMMMMHMM!!" Tamaki attempted to say... FAIL

The big red dude got off of Tamaki, and Haruhi finally realized who the person was and mumbles "As if my day couldn't get any worse…"

Tamaki jumped up ignoring the pain in both legs, grabbed Hikaru's shoulders and screamed, "What did you do to my daughter!!"

Hikaru pushes Tamaki off of him and says, "I didn't do anything, we just helped her dad to the docotr and Haruhi, Kaoru and I were thirsty so we came here for a little refreshment!"

Haruhi sighed and said to Tamaki "It's the truth Senpai, we are just here for a drink." _Some times I just want to plug my ears and fly to switzerland for the rest of my life, these people are like lions fighting over a female... I MEAN WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME!!_

Tamaki grabs Kaoru by the arm and takes him into the car and drives off saying. "Why have some matters to discuss."

Hikaru looked at Haruhi and says "Well that was akward.."

Hikaru adds, "Before anything else happens lets head back to my place."

Haruhi tries to protest but before she could she suddenly was already in the Hummer driving away...

Haruhi says "Hikaru! What about my dad?"

Hikaru flips his cell phone and calls Kyouya.

--

-Kyouya's House-

Kyouya steps out of the shower into the steamy room, putting a towel around his lower body, and steps into his bedroom letting all the steam out. If you can visualize that wouldn't that be soo cool! anyways, Kyouya dries his hair off, and slips on a pair of boxers. (kyouya's cell phone) "I tried so Hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter" Kyouya flips his phone up. "Hikaru, what is it."

Hikaru says "I need you to send a car to Tokyo Central Baptist to pick up Haruhi's dad.

Kyouya sighs and says "I'll have it there in twenty minutes. Why?"

Hikaru says "Thanks. I am taking Haruhi to my place for a while, crazy things always seem to happen at Starbucks for me... remember I was there to get a small coffee and that little girl just came up and randomly hugged me.."

Kyouya can't help but smile "Yea that was pretty funny. Hey I'll meet you over there, I have nothing else to do today so I might as well come..

Hikaru smiles and says "Alright meet you there. Bye"

they both hang up and Kyouya gets ready for his 'play date'

--

-back in the hummer-

Haruhi looks at Hikaru and says in an urgent tone "Kyouya's coming!"

Hikaru says smiling his evil smile "Yep"

_Oh no the shadow king.. could this day get any worse?_


End file.
